Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98WEKTORCENTxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKtorcentxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98WEKtorrocxe2x80x99 (not patented) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98WEKplapepxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,126).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its unusual orange and white striped flower coloration, its dark red new shoots, its numerous prickles and its very wide stipules with a red suffusion on the upper side. The plant has a rounded, bushy to somewhat spreading plant growth habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKtorcentxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98WEKtorrocxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKtorrocxe2x80x99 produces deep pink and cream striped more single petaled flowers (about 5 to about 8 petals), xe2x80x98WEKtorcentxe2x80x99 produces orange and white striped semi-double flowers with significantly higher petalage (about 11 to about 17 petals). The new variety is classified as a floribunda with a rounded, bushy to somewhat spreading growing habit, whereas xe2x80x98WEKtorrocxe2x80x99 is classified as a climber with significantly longer canes and a more spreading growing habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98WEKplapepxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKtorcentxe2x80x99 produces orange and white striped semi-double flowers (about 11 to about 17 petals), xe2x80x98WEKplapepxe2x80x99 bears red and white striped double flowers with significantly higher petalage (about 31 to about 36 petals). The new variety has a mild apple-like frgrance whereas the pollen parent has a significantly stronger damask and spicy fragrance.